Pilot (DOA)
Pilot is the first episode of Dead or Alive. Plot The episode begins with Tara Samuels arriving home for the ten year high school reunion. She is greeted by her ex-boyfriend Jake Alexander, who still has feelings for her. As she enters the bar, she is greeted by her best friends Eva Lopez, Vivian Baxter, Lisa Scott, Ali Cross and Dana Bleu. Tara questions Mia's whereabouts to which Eva says “She's being her regular self.” Mia Lopez is making out with Jace Wendell. Jace starts to smoke a blunt but Mia throws it out the window because her sister will kill her. Lana Richards, Aaron Parker and Kira Wen arrive in Lightwood. Lana greets Tara but there is some awkwardness and she walks away. Nick Payne arrives in Lightwood. Greeting Jake, Zane Mason and Aaron. They ask him how the business is going to which he responds “Business is great. Everything is just how I wanted it to be.” Nick turns around to see Kal and Kurt Wright. He stares at Kal to which he notices and smiles at him. Wren Langdon walks into the bar. She blows one last puff before stomping on the cigarette. Tara asks Eva who she is and Eva answers that the girl is Wren. They talk about how she changed her appearance. Axel Keller arrives on the scene and kisses Wren. Maiara Lucero pulls the plug on her mother and starts to grieve. After two minutes, her mother opens her eyes. Maiara almost looked happy until her mother tries to bite her. Maiara runs out of the room to get help but her mother attacks a doctor and she quickly runs out of the hospital. Maiara makes it to the parking lot and drives away. Ronnie Peters arrives at the bar and is welcomed by Eva. Eva apologizes for breaking up with him and tells him she had to get help for being an alcoholic to which he understands. Maiara runs inside and locks the door. Tara asks her if she is okay to which she explains the dead are reanimating. Eva laughs and says “Zombies don't exist.” Maiara tells her she saw it with her own eyes. Tara turns on the news and sees that there has been reanimating bodies all over the United States. Zombies start pounding on the door. Eva says it won't hold and they escape out the back. They all run to the back. One by one they escape. Zane is then eaten alive by the zombies. Tara is almost bitten but she kicks it in the head. The group of friends sneak around town until Lisa sets off a car alarm. The zombies look their way and the group runs to the nearest building. Lisa is swarmed and is eaten alive by the infected while the others enter a building. Tara says to grab anything that looks like a weapon to which they obey. They exit the building and start to fight their way out by killing zombies. Jace and Mia find the bar destroyed. They search the bar until they stumble upon the zombies. Jace and Mia run out of the bar and search for the others. They find the others and the zombies start to swarm them. They run away and hide in Eva's house. Starring *Holland Roden as Tara Samuels *Callan McAuliffe as Jake Alexander *Christian Serratos as Eva Lopez *Thomas McDonell as Ronnie Peters *Victoria Justice as Mia Lopez *Meagan Tandy as Vivian Baxter *Sean Bean as Frank Barnes Also Starring *Lucien Laviscount as Nick Payne *Bobby Campo as Aaron Parker *Sara Paxton as Lana Richards *Marielle Jaffe as Ali Cross *Emma Bell as Dana Bleu *Max Thieriot as Axel Keller *Zena Grey as Lisa Scott *Scout Taylor-Compton as Wren Langdon *Dichen Lachman as Maiara Lucero *Max Carver as Kurt Wright *Charlie Carver as Kal Wright *Jamie Chung as Kira Chen *Chord Overstreet as Jace Wendell *Justin Chatwin as Zane Mason Deaths *Zane Mason *Lisa Scott Trivia